Just Friends?
by JavaJunkieAngel
Summary: Jess and Rory are just starting to go out. Luke and Lorelai fight about coffee..yup another day in Stars Hollow..except Lorelai asks Luke out
1. Wanna go out with me?

Title:Just Friends?  
Disclaimer:Sorry as much as I want to, I don't own the Gilmore Girls  
Pairing:L/L light R/J  
Summary:Jess and Rory are just starting to go out. Luke and Lorelai fight about coffee..yup another day in Stars Hollow..except Lorelai asks Luke out  
  
Lorelai:What about this one?[points to a magazine]  
  
Rory:No, too gray makes you look like ugly.  
  
Lorelai:Okay well I need something to wear!  
  
Rory:Ask Luke to take you shopping![smiles]  
  
Lorelai:Not funny! I mean I kiss him by accident and that's it!  
  
Rory:Accident, so you fell by accident and Luke's lips broke your fall?  
  
Lorelai:You can say that, well let's go to Luke's!  
  
Rory:Good Jess is there  
  
Lorelai:Ready to make kissy kissy with him?  
  
Rory:At lease I haven't been kissing guys I'm not going out with!  
  
Lorelai:Change the subject please!  
  
[Luke's]  
  
Lorelai:Hi Lucas can we please have some coffee?  
  
Luke:No  
  
Lorelai:Please?  
  
Luke:You're 32 if you drink this stuff everyday by the age of 36 you'll have problems.  
  
Lorelai:Aww you do care don't you?  
  
Luke:You're annoying  
  
Lorelai:You know you love me!  
  
Luke:Yeah right  
  
Lorelai:Give me coffee or I'll sing the Beauty and the Beast song.  
  
Luke:You wouldn't  
  
Lorelai:Tale as old as time--  
  
Luke:Fine you win  
  
Lorelai:So that makes the score Lorelai:1 and Luke:0!  
  
Luke:I'll get your coffee  
  
Rory:Aww!!  
  
Lorelai:Don't look now but it's Jess!  
  
Rory:Hi![they kiss]  
  
Jess:Hey well tonight you're gonna be here right?  
  
Rory:Yeah![they kiss again]  
  
Jess leaves  
  
Lorelai:Pity kiss  
  
Rory:Excuse me?  
  
Lorelai:That was a pity kiss  
  
Rory:And you're kiss with Luke wasn't a pity kiss?  
  
Lorelai:No it wasn't--it was an accidental kiss  
  
Rory:Sure, well I have to go Paris is making the whole newspaper staff work today  
  
Lorelai:Bye  
  
Luke:Here  
  
Lorelai:Thank you!  
  
Luke:Okay anything else?  
  
Lorelai:Sit  
  
Luke:Okay  
  
Lorelai:Remember that kiss we had before?  
  
Luke:Yeah  
  
Lorelai:Would you go out with me?  
  
Luke:What?  
  
Lorelai:As a date  
  
Luke:Where?  
  
Lorelai:Um in Hartford pick a place any place  
  
Luke:Wow  
  
Lorelai:Yeah I know  
  
Luke:So um--see you at 7:00?  
  
Lorelai:Tonight?  
  
Luke:Sure I guess  
  
Lorelai:Okay then um see you  
  
[Gilmore House]  
  
Rory:You asked him out?  
  
Lorelai:Yup  
  
Rory:Wow  
  
Lorelai:Luke's words exactly  
  
Rory:So where you going?  
  
Lorelai:I dunno  
  
Rory:You don't know?  
  
Lorelai:Some where in Hartford  
  
Rory:There's a lot of places in Hartford where you can go out on a date  
  
Lorelai:Yeah but I got this dress--  
  
Rory:Wow you really like him uh?  
  
Lorelai:Yeah I do--wow  
  
Rory:Wow  
  
Lorelai:Wow must be the word of the day since everyone's saying it  
  
Rory:It's almost 7:00 you should dress up!  
  
Lorelai:Yeah you're right I'll be out in a few okay?  
  
Rory:Okay!  
***  
Lorelai:Ready!  
  
Rory:Mom, you look great!  
  
Lorelai:I do?  
  
Rory:Yeah, Luke will love it  
  
Lorelai:So scared at the moment you wouldn't imagine  
  
Rory:Yeah remember my dance?  
  
Lorelai:Oh yes, well I think Luke's here  
  
Rory:How do you know?  
  
Lorelai:I have the powers of Miss Cleo ..i heard the doorbell  
[Goes and answers the door sees a very dressed up Luke waiting]  
  
Luke:Hey  
  
Lorelai:Hey  
  
Luke:You look amazing  
  
Lorelai:So do you  
  
Luke:So wanna go now?  
  
Lorelai:Yeah um Rory have fun with Jess  
  
Luke:Bye Rory  
  
Rory:Bye Luke and make sure you have her home by 12:00  
  
Lorelai:Okay Mommy bye![smiles] 


	2. The Date

Title:Just Friends?  
Disclaimer:Sorry as much as I want to, I don't own the Gilmore Girls  
Pairing:L/L light R/J  
Summary:Jess and Rory are just starting to go out. Luke and Lorelai fight about coffee..yup another day in Stars Hollow..except Lorelai asks Luke out  
  
****  
Lorelai:So..  
  
Luke:It was weird you asked me out  
  
Lorelai:Yeah I paniced and those words came out  
  
Luke:So you regret asking me out?  
  
Lorelai:No! I mean no I don't regret asking you out. I mean I don't know[smiles]. So where are you taking me tonight?  
  
Luke:A place  
  
Lorelai:What place?  
  
Luke:A place to eat  
  
Lorelai:A resturant?  
  
Luke:Yeah  
  
Lorelai:Wow you forgot the word resturant?  
  
Luke:No, I'm just nervous  
  
Lorelai:Luke it's just me you know. It's not like we're on blind dates  
  
Luke:We're here it's some place called Luis's.  
  
Lorelai:Yay Itatalian[A/N:totally can't spell] food!  
  
Luke:So you're happy?  
  
Lorelai:That I get to eat spagetti or that you get to pay for my dinner?  
  
Luke:Why do I even ask?  
  
[Resturant]  
  
Waiter:What will you have?  
  
Luke:Spagetti  
  
Lorelai:Same with extra meatballs!  
  
Waiter:Okay I'll be back with your drinks  
  
Lorelai:Do you have coffee?  
  
Waiter:Coffee is only for dessert  
  
Luke:I should try that one when she asks me for coffee.  
  
Lorelai:Oh okay  
  
Luke:So  
  
Lorelai:So  
  
Luke:I don't know why but I feel strange being here.  
  
Lorelai:Me too  
  
*****  
[Back in Stars Hollow...]  
  
Rory:I can't believe that they finally are on a date.  
  
Jess:Yeah I mean it's kinda wierd you know?  
  
Rory:Yeah I guess I mean I think they've liked each other for the longest time.  
  
Jess:Yeah like you and me [they kiss]  
  
*****  
  
Lorelai:Mmmm, this food is good. Tip the waiter with lots of money!  
  
Luke:No  
  
Lorelai:Okay well dinner's almost done so what do we do now?  
  
Luke:Wanna go to like a I dunno wherever you want to go  
  
Lorelai:Starbucks!  
  
Luke:Besides that  
  
Lorelai:Then I think I saw a park on the way there with a jazz band playing there so wanna go there?  
  
Luke:Sure, that sounds fine.  
  
Lorelai:Okay then waiter! The bad news please!  
  
Waiter:Funny, Mr.Danes your girlfriend has a good sense of humor.  
  
Luke:She's not my girlfriend.  
  
Lorelai:Yeah we're here just friends and yeah.  
  
Waiter:Okay then enjoy the rest of the night!  
  
****  
[The Park]  
  
Lorelai:I think I'm starting to like jazz.  
  
Luke:Really? I have some CDs that you might wanna borrow you know to listen too.  
  
Lorelai:Yeah I'd like that a lot  
  
Luke:Really?  
  
Lorelai:Yeah. Say wanna go for a walk?  
  
Luke:Sure I mean I think the bands almost done anyways  
  
Lorelai:Yeah  
  
[They walk away from the crowd]  
  
Lorelai:Thank You  
  
Luke:For?  
  
Lorelai:A wonderful yet strange evening.  
  
Luke:Then you're welcome.  
[Goes up to her and kisses her]  
  
Lorelai:Thank You again  
  
Luke:Now for what?  
  
Lorelai:This [kisses Luke].  
  
Luke:Oh, then you're welcome again.  
  
A/N-I know too short..live with it..lol..up next? You'll see! 


End file.
